Creepy Crawlies
Creepy Crawlies are the Moshi Monsters equivalent for 'bugs', mostly known for being ingredients to Hoodoo Stew. They are defined as: *Having resemblance to small and microscopic organism (insects, spiders, plankton, bacteria) *Being small of size; smaller than a Moshling. Appearances *In Big Bad Bill's biography Buster Bumblechops mentions being bitten by a "ten metre skeeter", which a Woolly Blue Hoodoo kissed better. The skeeter, not Buster. *They were introduced in Go Do The Hoodoo as ingredients. *In Spooktacular Spectacular firebugs light up the Glump-o-Lanterns. * A Close Encounter of the Zoshi Kind where you remove them from Simon Growl's private jet's screen. *Bungle in the Jungle. You need to find eight creepy crawlies to make Hoodoo Stew. *The Great Moshi Beanstalk as ingredients to the Glumping Potion. **In the minigame Beanstalk Bounce as background decoration. *Moshi Movie Mystery as tree decoration. **In the minigame Bug Rush as objective to collect. *Many creepy crawlies appeared in the beginning of the Moshi Monsters: The Great Moshling Egg. Species among Creepy Crawlies 'Fire Bugs' Fire Bugs are fireflies and ingredients to create the Glumping Potion, which appeared in The Great Moshi Beanstalk. Their first appearance was in Spooktacular Spectacular to light up the Glump-o-Lanterns. They appear in the minigame Beanstalk Bounce as background decoration. What defines a fire bug is unclear. Luminescent insects are the most common design choice among Creepy Crawlies, but if this makes all of them belonging to the fire bug species is uncertain. Subspecies names among Fire Bugs are found in the files, but due to them being in .lua format it is unknown what name belongs to what fire bug. *Spark Bug *WiFly *Plug Bug *Battery Beetle Fire Bug.png|Fire Bug Bug Rush bug 1.png Bug Rush bug 2.png Bug Rush bug 3.png Bug Rush bug 4.png Bug Rush bug 5.png Bug Rush bug 6.png TGMB Twaddleton bug.png|Twaddleton 'Sillipedes' Sillipedes, pun on "Millipedes" but design-wise confused with "Centipedes", are a Creepy Crawlies that appeared in Bungle in the Jungle. They're an ingredient for the Hoodoo Stew, as "Millipedes" appear in traditional medicine around the world and Woolly (Blue) Hoodoos are representatives of people who practice this. Sillipedes were mentioned again in Quincy's biography. Buster Bumblechops mentioned in Prickle's biography that the crawling of the species on ones skin causes itching. According to Quincy's biography, swarms of sillipedes can attack, making Sillipedes a aggressive species. S2M3 creepy crawly 5.png S1M1 Minigame Door Puzzle sillypede.png 'Goggleflies' Appeared in Bungle in the Jungle 'Gloworms' Gloworms debuted in the final part of the Moshi Movie Mystery. The Gloworms first appeared as dark-green and sad-looking, but when the Twistmas Hoodoos played music, they became brighter and happier, making them the Twistmas Lights of the Twistmas Tree. 'Flutterbies' Flutterbies appear in the Flutterby Field mini-game, and can be found in a field of the same name. They come in a variety of colours each of which is of a different rarity. In Hoodoo Stew Trivia *Bug and Hum Plum possibly belong to the species. *According to Monstrous Biographies: Zack Binspin, when an individual is nervous they are said to have "flutterbies in the stomach". Gallery TGMB Twaddleton bug.png Bug Rush fireflies.png Flutterby Field flutterbys.png Flutterby Field bugs.png Bug Rush bug 1.png Bug Rush bug 2.png Bug Rush bug 3.png Bug Rush bug 4.png Bug Rush bug 5.png Bug Rush bug 6.png Flutterby Field how to play.png Season 1 Mission 1 S1M1 Buggybug.png S1M1 Minigame Door Puzzle creepy crawly time.png|Missing Moshling Egg minigame S1M1 Minigame Door Puzzle beetle.png S1M1 Minigame Door Puzzle larva.png S1M1 Minigame Door Puzzle sillypede.png Season 2 Mission 3 S2M3 creepy crawly 1.png S2M3 creepy crawly 2.png S2M3 creepy crawly 3.png S2M3 creepy crawly 4.png S2M3 creepy crawly 5.png S2M3 creepy crawly 6.png S2M3 creepy crawly 7.png S2M3 creepy crawly 8.png S2M1 Creepycrawlie5.png|A Close Encounter of the Zoshi Kind S2M1 Creepycrawlie4.png S2M1 Creepycrawlie3.png S2M1 Creepycrawlie2.png S2M1 Creepycrawlie.png Category:Species